


黑暗天堂/Dark Paradise

by kimerufuji



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by the Lana Del Rey song of the same name, M/M, Suicide, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimerufuji/pseuds/kimerufuji
Summary: 记住你的脸无需任何药物如同一支旋律，它一直盘旋在我的脑海里你的灵魂一直缠绕着我并告诉我一切都还好但我希望死去的人是我安灼拉死了。格朗泰尔……过的不是很好。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212095) by [andiepandie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiepandie/pseuds/andiepandie). 



> *首发lofter

当他驻足、遥望、看向起伏的波浪时，海水轻柔的打在格朗泰尔的腿上。他的眼睛瞥见了一抹金色，随后他立即转过头，但当他意识到这不过又是一个由他自我折磨而出现的幻影的时候他十分沮丧的低下了头。

“阿尔。阿尔！”巴阿雷抓住了他的手臂。格朗泰尔试图眨眨眼，当黑暗带着金-红-白-不-停的闪光袭击他的时候他只能选择退缩。

“格朗泰尔！”当格朗泰尔蜷缩着倒下去的时候，巴阿雷发誓他听见了一声无力的咕哝。再靠近一些之后，他才意识到格朗泰尔正在唱歌。

“红色，我觉得我的灵魂在燃烧。黑色，如果他不在我的世界内。红色，是渴望的颜色。黑色，是绝望的颜色！”

当巴阿雷站起来时他的脸色惨白，随后他与热安交换了一个眼神。

一只手触摸着R的脸颊。他迫使自己的脸更靠近粗糙的沙子，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

“格朗泰尔。”一个声音在他的耳边低声说。一只冰冷的手轻柔的帮他整理刘海。

“你不是真的。”R大声喊出，蜷缩起他的双腿令它们更贴近他的身体。

“如果你想的话我就是真的，我的爱。”安灼拉说，如同他还活着的时候那般美丽和惊艳。

“阿尔？你在跟谁说话？”热安问道，轻轻地拂过他的双肩。

热安的声音看起来打破了格朗泰尔中的魔咒，安灼拉变成了雾消失在了波浪之中。

“回来！”格朗泰尔喊道，挣脱了他朋友的束缚，抓住了一缕空气。

他的双手被黄沙掩埋，他的那头黑色卷发以及他的头因为他的苦痛而低下。

热安与巴阿雷在接触他们共同的朋友之前交换了一个眼神。在他颤抖和哭泣的时候把他抱在怀里。而他在乞求他失去的爱能回到他身边。

巴阿雷紧紧地抱着格朗泰尔：“兄弟，你为什么这么对待自己？”

在唐突的安静到来之前格朗泰尔断断续续的哭泣着。

“他终于睡着了。”热安嘟哝着。巴阿雷点头同意，将格朗泰尔架起并小心翼翼的将他从他们所找到他所在的海滩上带了回去。

“他在自杀！”突然爆发的争吵令热安和巴阿雷回过了神。

“古费——”公白飞的声音透露出些许疲惫，他已经背负的太多了。

“你他妈的别叫我古费！他不是唯一感到悲伤的人，你清楚这点！”

“我当然明白！那你是不是也清楚你也不是唯一一个悲伤的人？”

“这不是我想说的！其他人根本没办法表达自己的悲伤，因为他们都在尽心尽力的照顾着他！”古费拉克挥舞着他的手臂。

“安灼拉是当着他的面死的。在他们的第一次约会的时候。你不能因他受的精神损伤而责怪他！”

“那或许如果他们不去约会安灼拉就用不着去死！”

“你清楚这是个危险的想法。”公白飞看着三个人，说，“去散个步或是去做点什么，你现在太激动了。”

“艹他妈的上帝啊我只是想让某些人负起他的责任！”古费拉克生气的说。

“现在你就是在无理取闹。格朗泰尔完全没有办法预防或是导致这件事情发生。”巴阿雷怒视着古费拉克，他紧紧的环着毫无抵抗的格朗泰尔以保护他。

“我敢说你是对的。”古费拉克嘲讽道，从他们身边挤过去。

公白飞认输的叹了口气，用手搓着脸。

“你可以去休息一下，飞儿。”热安悄声说。

“我们都可以去休息一下。”当热安挽起公白飞的手臂带着他前往一间卧室时，巴阿雷点了点头。

 

————

 

巴阿雷的脚步声以及卧室门的关闭声吵醒了格朗泰尔，现在他正在独自一人看着空空荡荡的墙壁。

如今，他只是孤身一人。

毯子发出的声音提醒着他，还有些人想要加入他的行列。

冰冷的嘴唇吻上他的脸颊。“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉的气息抵到了他的脸上。

“你想要什么？”格朗泰尔问道，在遮挡住他的耳朵和听见他的塞壬的歌声之间游移不定着。

“你清楚他说的是对的，格朗泰尔。这一切都是你的错。如果你不曾说出口，我或许现在还活着。我或许会坐在隔壁的房间里，与我的伙伴们交谈。如果你不开口，你还会坐在这，再一次的醉到不省人事。浪费空间。因为那就是你的本质，不是吗，格朗泰尔？浪费空间的人。”

格朗泰尔甚至不屑于为自己辩护。他知道这是真的。

“一个浪费空间废材，甚至没人想要跟你做朋友。如果你死了，他们可能会更高兴，你清楚这点。我的离去令他们悲痛欲绝，他们才不会在乎你你这个负担会把自己糟蹋成什么样。他们唯一会考虑去照顾的只有伽弗洛什和阿兹玛，才不会是一个无法控制自己、一周五天都是在醉酒情况下的成年人。你这个可怜虫。”

格朗泰尔睁开眼睛，安灼拉正逼近他，他的每一寸都像极了格朗泰尔画作中的正义天使，他的视线看穿了格朗泰尔的内心。

“你知道你应该做什么。”

 

————

 

格朗泰尔再次回神时发现他又来到了岸边。当月光在海洋深处起舞时波浪拍打着他的腿部。他的鞋子被他扔到了一边。在安灼拉的脸重新浮现在他的面前之前，一只手将他后颈处的头发分开。

“我的爱人，随我来吧。”安灼拉劝诱道，对他温柔的笑着，“加入我，这样我们就能永远在一起了。”

格朗泰尔抓住了安灼拉的手，亲吻着他的嘴唇。

“如果你担心的话，这一点也不痛。死亡如同睡眠一般又快又容易。”

他的脸上落下了一滴泪。

“我亲爱的，跟我来吧。我准许你同行。”

格朗泰尔向前走了一步，然后又走了一部。当他完全没入海中的时候，他发现他又唱起了歌。

“我的爱人，你若死亡，我必紧追。我将随你步入黑暗。”

 

————

 

巴阿雷小心翼翼的让他手中的早餐盘保持平衡，然后敲响了格朗泰尔的房门。“阿尔？”他问道。

屋内没有回应。

巴阿雷皱着眉，将门推开。屋内每人。他把早餐放在桌子上，然后敲响了热安的房门。

“热安？”他喊道。

热安探出了一个头。“怎么了？”

“格朗泰尔在你这吗？”

热安站直了身体。“没有。为什么问我这个？”

“他不在自己的房间里。在我给古费发短信的时候，你能找飞儿确认一下他有没有跟格朗泰尔在一起？”

热安点了点头，快速地跑过了走廊。巴阿雷掏出了他的手机，紧咬着嘴唇。

嘿，你知道格朗泰尔在哪吗？他发送道。

不。自从昨天晚上之后我就没再见过他。古费回应道。顺带一说，发生了这种事我很抱歉。

你太紧张了，这没什么的。你能帮我们四处找找他吗，看他是不是又在哪散步？最近他有些太过于心不在焉。

当然没问题。古费回信道。我会去海滩那边找一下，看他是不是在那。

谢了。巴阿雷回复到，锁上了手机。

“古费看到他了吗？”公白飞问道。巴阿雷咬着指甲，看着他。

“他说他没有看到，不过他现在正去沙滩上看看能不能找到他。我猜你也没看到他？”

公白飞皱着眉摇了摇头。

“我们都应该去沙滩上找他。那是他最喜欢去的地方，我们一起去的话说不定能更快的找到他。”

当他们到达沙滩上的时候，他们很快的就发现了古费拉克，相互确认了都没有看到格朗泰尔的踪迹。

热安是第一个看到它们的。

格朗泰尔的鞋子正摆在潮汐的尽头。

“这……这是我想的那样吗？”古费拉克问道。

“这是我们在格朗泰尔的房间里发现的唯一一个失踪的东西。”巴阿雷说，皱着眉看着它们。

“所以……我们现在怎么办？”热安问道，他环视着他的伙伴们。

“我……我不知道。”公白飞叹了口气。在苍白的阳光下他看起来就像是个三十岁的人，他浅棕色的头发变成了银色，他的双肩塌下，如同它们再也经受不了世界给予它的重量。“有什么是我们能做的吗？”

古费拉克哽咽着说：“我才不想埋葬一双鞋。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您看到最后！  
> 如您所见，这并不是一篇甜文；但是这篇文章里很多细节都戳中了我的心。  
> 谢谢太太的授权！


End file.
